Fifty Shades of Purple
by Dirtymind1101
Summary: My name is Rachael Roth, I'm 18 years old and a BDSM Lifestyler. I am a submissive and live with my beloved Domina, Toni Monetti. Professionally, I am a porn model, and this is my story...
1. BDSM Lifestyler

Chapter 1: BDSM Lifestyler

My name is Rachael Roth, I'm 18 years old and a BDSM Lifestyler. I am a submissive and live with my beloved Domina, Toni Monetti. Professionally, I am a porn model, and this is my story...

* * *

There is so much controversy surrounding the porn industry, and a lot of it is true, models are frequently deep into drugs and prostitution, but that isn't me, seriously, Mistress Toni forbids it and her word is my law. When I say her word is my law, I mean it, she says, I do, there is no discussion, my objections are irrelevant, not that I ever had any inclination to engage in drugs... Though prostitution had crossed my mind in the past, until my Domina told me porn was way better, and I think she's right.

So today I am doing a gangbang scene, me and six guys, I've met them all and we've built up the trust necessary for this kind of work, they're all really cool and I'm comfortable with each of them. The scene was going to be shot in two parts, in the first part my upper body would be tied with my arms behind my back holding my elbows, the stage hands were in the process of tying me right now. The rope came up over my shoulders and went under and wrapped around my B cup boobs several times before going behind my back, not sure exactly how they did the rope work but hey, that's not my department.

I was already naked, save for a pair of plain white cheekies, so as soon as they had me tied up we could begin shooting the scene. "Aaaand action!" I hear the director say off to my left side, the guys wasted no time in surrounding me. This first part called for me to give each of them multiple blowjobs while on my knees, since I began the scene standing up, one of the guys grabbed the rope on my backside and roughly pulled me backwards then forced me to my knees. If you ever hear anybody tell you that when a girl gets tied up in a porn movie that she's tied up loose so she can wiggle free if she has to, tell them they're wrong, I was tied plenty tight enough that I wasn't getting free until someone cut me loose, these boys were going to have their way with me and there wasn't anything I could do to stop them.

Not that I wanted to mind you, it's a myth that pornstars don't actually enjoy the sex they're having on film, at least for the most part. Yeah, some girls over exaggerate it but generally it is sex and we are liking it, me especially, I'm very much a nympho and I absolutely LOVE my job. I was already soaking wet just from getting tied up and having these six hard cocks to suck on? Fuck yes, and the second part where they fuck me in all my holes? Double fuck yes, oh yeah by the way, I do anal, and my ass was eagerly awaiting that.

The first guy wasted no time as he shoved his hard dick balls-deep into my mouth, causing me to gag right off the bat. "Suck it deep bitch" he says to me as he backed off to give me room. I obliged, moving my head down his shaft just slow enough to give the camera a good shot, I paused when I had him balls deep then moved my head back up, going back down without hesitation. As I sucked on the first guy, a couple of the others moved in, I turned my attention to a second man and slid his cock into my mouth, I took him shallower than the first before I came back up. I felt someone grab my right boob and start pinching my nipple, hard enough for me to feel it but not so hard that it hurt, I actually kind of wanted him to pinch harder but I was here to put on a show, not for a perfect sexual experience. I went to a third man, this time licking along the sides of his shaft before I deepthroated him. Someone else grabbed my left boob now, mostly leaving my nipple alone though, as I moved onto the next guy the person who had my right boob let go but someone else quickly grabbed onto it, like I said, these guys were going to have their way with me.

"Filthy slut" one of them said, I wasn't bothered by the name calling, in fact I actually liked it, being a lifestyle submissive in my personal life it should come as no surprise that anything that asserted my inferior position in life got me off. More on the dynamics of my lifestyle and personal preferences later, right now I was starting to give my second round of blowjobs. I wasn't really keeping track of which guys I was doing in what order but there really wasn't a specific order I was supposed to do them in anyway, as far as I was concerned if you wanted it, step up and make me give it to you.

The guy I was on pulled me off his cock by the hair and made me look up, he put his face close to mine and asked "you like sucking cocks whore?"

I gave him a slightly sad look as I meekly replied "yes sir", the scared girl act sold well and I had no issues playing it.

"You want more?" He asked rhetorically, this is an act remember.

"Yes sir" I said again, swallowing.

"Say you want more."

"I want more sir, I want to suck more cock sir" I said. He moved back into a standing up position and forced my head onto his cock again. I sucked on him several more times before moving onto another guy.

I have no idea how much time went by nor how much of the footage was actually going to be used but after a while my jaw was starting to get tired, I had blown each of these guys at least three times, a couple of them four times and most of them were starting to ooze a bit of precum. That's to be expected and was not a problem for me since I just swallowed it, but I was starting to wonder how much more the director wanted. I had the stamina to keep going but different directors let these things go for different lengths of time, and I had never worked with this director before. "Aaand cut" the director said, no sooner than had I began wondering. Two of the guys helped me to my feet as a stagehand came over with a pair of safety scissors and cut the rope off me.

"How was the that?" One of the guys asked me.

I smiled at him and said "I liked it, but I need a damn orgasm right now!" I walked over to the chair on the edge of the stage, sat down and slid my right hand down my panties into my pussy.

One of the guys came up to me as I masturbated and asked with a laugh "want me to pinch your nipples?"

"Hell yes! Do it!" I exclaimed at him, he grabbed both of my nipples and started squeezing and twisting them, oh my god it felt so good.

"You're like a cuck who hasn't gotten an orgasm in weeks" he said to me. I didn't reply, not because I was trying to be rude but because I was right on the cusp of an orgasm and couldn't really talk. A few more rubs and a leg twitch later and I was squirting into my panties with a much-needed orgasm.

"Raven!" The director called out, using my stage name, "we shoot act two in fifteen minutes, if you want to do any last minute prep work."

"I do, thank you" I replied as I got up and took off my panties, leaving them on the chair I had just masturbated on. I walked towards the camera and exited the studio, took a right turn and started walking down the hall to the locker room. As I walked a door to one of the other studios opened and out walked Tara Markov, a good personal friend of mine. Like myself, she was completely naked as she entered the hall, this is a porn studio, it's totally normal for naked people to be in the halls. "Tara!" I said to her, excited.

"Hey Rach!" She said back as she came over and gave me a hug. "Going to prep?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah, doing that interrogation shoot, they're about to use a fucking machine on my ass so I better be ready" she said as we began walking together. She was doing a multi-part series of videos where she is a prisoner and judging by the marks on her ass she had just been caned.

"That looks like it hurt" I said about the marks.

"Ooooh yes" she replied, adding emphasis. We stopped and walked into the locker room. "How's the gangbang shoot going for you?"

"I'm liking it" I said as I opened my locker and pulled out my bag, Tara was doing the same. "About to do act two." I pulled out a medium size butt plug and small bottle of lube.

"Yeah Gordon is good about getting shots done in one take... You want to use my injector?"

I looked over at her and she had a lube injector in her hand, I wasn't going to say no to some extra lube. "Hell yeah give me some of that" I said as I doused the butt plug in lube. "I've only had one director who seemed to have to use multiple takes get the shot he wanted, and he doesn't work here anymore."

"Lean forward a little Rach" Tara said to me as she knelt behind me, I leaned forward as she asked and felt her put the injector in my ass. "And yeah, I remember that guy, I did a shoot with him once and was like never again, too much bullshit" she pulled the injector out. "You mind?" She asked, handing me the injector. I pushed the butt plug into my rectum.

"Sure" I said as I took the tool and knelt down. "So how's Victor?" I asked of her boyfriend as she turned around and leaned forward.

"Ugh, don't ask" she said as I pushed the device up her butt and pushed the plunger down, filling her ass with lube.

"Too late, I already did" I joked with her as I stood up.

"I don't care what he says, he obviously has an issue with my work and I'm tired of the bullshit" Tara said as she put her own butt plug in.

"You breaking up with him?" I asked as I fiddled with my butt plug, loosening up my ass.

"Mhm... Tonight."

"Hm... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, me and him are just on two different pages and no matter what we can't seem to get on the same one... Don't supposed you and Toni are looking for a third?" Tara joked.

I giggled a little bit, "afraid not, Toni has her hands full just with me." We chatted for a good while, but then it was time to get back to work. I took out my butt plug, rinsed it off and put it in a plastic sandwich bag then back into my purse. "You're not going back yet?" I asked as Tara was still playing with her plug.

"Nah, they gave me half an hour... This interrogation scene is intense so they gave me a lot of prep time." She shrugged.

"Ah... Well good luck, with that and Victor" I said as I walked out.

As I stepped back into the studio the director saw me immediately. "Ah good, perfect timing, let's get you tied up." I put my panties back on and the stagehands got to work tying me back up the same way as before. In this second scene I started on my knees and the guys were supposed to bend me over and start fucking me in all sorts of ways so once the stagehands were done, I got down on my knees and waited. "Aaaand, action!"

One of the guys took me by the hair and dragged me to the sofa a couple feet away where another guy had sat down. The first one forced me to suck the other guys dick while another one got behind me and pulled my panties off. I wasn't sure if it was the same guy, but I felt a cock slide into my pussy, fuck, I was ready for another orgasm already! I felt yet another cock go into my ass, no idea how they were working that out back there but hey, not my issue, all I knew was I had all my holes stuffed with cocks and it was awesome! Girls, seriously, you need to have all your holes filled, you don't have to do it in front of a camera but you got to do it, you'll thank me.

As I was getting fucked down below I tried my hardest to focus on sucking the cock I had in my mouth, it's not easy to concentrate under these conditions but I did what I could. After a while the guy in my pussy pulled out and another went in, meanwhile someone else started playing with my left boob. After a little while the guy I was blowing pulled my head away and he got up, another of the guys laid down on the sofa and told me to get on top of him, south face. One of the other guys grabbed my butt cheeks and spread them as he guided me down onto the other guys dick, I went balls deep into my ass and laid down on top of the guy to let somebody else into my pussy. Another guy came up to my left and made me suck on his cock as another guy started twisting my nipples. Before long the guy I was blowing stepped away and another took his place, about the same time whoever was playing with my boobs took over fucking my pussy. The guys seemed to do a couple rotations between my pussy and my mouth before the guy I was laying on pulled out of my ass and got up, one of the other guys laid down in his place and turned me around, putting his cock in my pussy and spreading my butt cheeks for someone else to go in my ass. My mouth wasn't getting a rest in this new position, nope, another guy stepped up and made me suck him while the guy below me held me up by my boobs.

After a couple more rotations, the guys started to get rougher, so they were getting close to being ready to cum. I had given them permission to cum inside me if they wanted since I knew I couldn't get pregnant without medical assistance, but none of them had expressed interest in doing so, likely because the big finale was supposed to be a big bukkake all over me. Speaking of which, it looked like it was time for that because the guy I was laying on pushed me up then put me on my knees in the center of the stage. "over here slut" the guy to my right said, I turned to face him, his cock pointed right at my face, my eyes and mouth open and my tongue out. After a few seconds he came with a moan, the first bit of cum making a line on my forehead and most of the rest of it hitting right below my nose, most of it going into my mouth. I swallowed and turned to my left where another guy was ready, his load hit right below my left eye, some it going onto my nose, I licked what I could reach with my tongue and turned my head up where the tallest guy was up, he was slightly to my left, but his cum streaked across the bridge of my nose and onto my right upper cheek, he had a smaller second load that went right into my mouth. Guy number four was ready, he was pretty much directly in front of me and his load hit right on my tongue, a lot of it dripped down onto my chin and boobs. Number five was to my right, most of his went onto my right cheek and lastly, the final guy hit me square on the forehead.

The guys walked away and the cameraman did a close-up of my cum-drenched face, I gave that scared girl look as he did this, I sniffed up and whimpered a little, trying to add to the effect. "Aaaand cut" the director said, "that's a wrap folks, let's get her cleaned up and get this footage to editing. A stagehand came over and cut the rope off me while another handed me a towel. I exited the studio, went to the locker room and took a shower. Just as I was leaving Tara came in.

"Hey!" I said with a smile.

"Hey" she said back flatly, walking funny.

"You okay?"

Tara paused before responding with a sigh "I am... I just won't be doing anal for a while, they did a number on my ass."

"Oh... You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, no" Tara replied quickly, "I just... Litterally cannot sit down" she said with a chuckle.

I shook my head, "well, feel better, I'm headed home, g'night."


	2. No Place Like Home

Chapter 2: No Place Like Home

* * *

I walked into Toni's apartment... Yes, Toni's apartment. Yes I live here and yes my name is on the lease, but the apartment, like everything in it, including me, belongs to Toni. Yes, I have "my" clothes and "my" phone and such but they were Toni's, and yes, I paid for "my" stuff.

A little explanation is in order I think. The simplest way to say it is Toni and I are not equals, she is my superior, I am her subordinate, she tells me what do to and I obey, even if I disagree. I have rules that I am to follow and if I step out of line I am punished. Why would I agree to a lifestyle like this? It helps keep my libido at bay. When I said a was a nympho, I meant it literally, I'm constantly horny, constantly wanting to get off to something, and the submission, as strange as it may seem to many, got me off. I do not want to be equal to my beloved Domina, I'm perfectly happy with the arrangement.

One of the rules I must follow is when I enter the apartment I must strip naked, folding my clothes into a neat stack on the end table next to the door and crawl on all fours into the living room. On occasion there would be something for me to wear on the end table, or instructions on what I should do, this was not one of those times so I stuck to standard procedure. As I crawled into the living room I saw Toni lounging on the chaise sofa, she was wearing only a pair of red cheekies and a black tank top that barely covered her belly button. I stopped in the center of the room facing her, and assumed my sitting position, kneeling with my legs spread, my head facing down and my arms behind my back, holding my elbows. Had Toni not been in the room, I would assume the same position but face the TV, which was behind me and to my left. "I am home Mistress".

"So you are" Toni said with her staunch British accent, she was happy to see me. "How was work?"

"Enjoyable Mistress... You know I love my work."

"Yes you do..." She got up and stepped in front of me, her hands on her hips as she stood over me. She stared silently for several seconds before squatting down. She put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to lock eyes with her "I missed you Rachael..." She said just before pushing her lips onto mine. I love when she kisses me, it's so passionate that it's like everything else in the world doesn't matter. I moved my hands to touch her beautiful face, and she immediately stopped. "Hands back" she said firmly, the wanting in her eyes gone, blocked out by narrow slits and a frown.

"I'm sorry Mistress" I said as I faced down again, she didn't let me keep my head down as she pulled my hair back, causing me to yelp slightly. She continued her glare before slapping me across the face, hard.

As a reminder, as BDSM lifestylers Toni and myself live by a code that most people do not understand. To an outsider, our relationship would appear abusive, it is not, I am the submissive and when I step out of line it is the duty of the Dominant to put me back in, and that is what Toni is doing. We are not "playing" as many couples do, this is real.

"South face" she ordered of me. I had several positions I had been trained to assume when told, south face was my ass in the air, face on the ground and hands under my knees, this was probably the most common position I would take when receiving a punishment. "I have to say Rach... I'm a bit perplexed at your apparent inability to gain discipline, I think I'm going to have to step up your punishments for those violations..." She said as she walked into the bedroom, returning after a short time. She stood in front of me holding a barbed wire flogger. "I'm sure you remember this?"

"I do Mistress..." The dread obvious in my voice, that was not something I was hoping to see again.

"You're getting ten lashings, then you'll be giving me a rimjob, count!" She said just before hitting me across the ass with the flogger.

"One!" I said, she was not being easy, not that she ever was. "Two!" I yelped, not ready for the second one. "Three!" We weren't even half way through this and I could already feel the pins and needles feeling. "Four!" I grunted. "Five!" I was starting to tear up. "Six!" I had to fight hard to keep my hands in place, lest the punishment get worse. "Seven!" I'm about 99% sure my ass has a dozen or so puncture wounds on it now. "Eight!" I legitimately did not know if I had two more in me. "Nine! Oh god!" I started shaking a couple lashings ago but now it was easily visible. I meeped when she hit me for the last time and involuntarily paused before saying "ten..."

Toni put the flogger on the coffee table. "You think I like having to do that?" She said as she took off her panties "You need to learn discipline, you remain in your assigned position until I tell you otherwise, or next time it will be twenty lashings..." She knelt down and leaned on the chaise "come now, you're not done." Shaking slightly, I slowly crawled over to Toni. Staying on my hands and knees with my back arched I pushed my tongue out and touched her perineum, lifting my head up and passing over her anus. I put my tongue back where I started and circled her butthole twice before thrusting inside. "Mmmmmm..." Toni moaned, "good girl, keep going." I lapped up and down hole, making sure to press on the sensitive edges. If you didn't know, the surface of the anus is very sensitive and feels amazing when stimulated, be it a tongue, vibrator or even just a finger, try it, you'll see.

I didn't keep track of how long Toni had me rimming her, usually she just had me do it for just a few minutes, though one time she had me going at it for, I shit you not, just over an hour. Toni apparently had had her fill. "Good..." She moaned, "sit." My sitting position was the same as the one I got into when I entered the living room. She got up and walked into the bedroom, returning with a leather collar and chain leash. She took off her shirt and tossed it on the sofa then put the collar around my neck, connecting the leash to it right after. "Come along, you're punishment is over but I'm horny." I crawled along the floor as she lead me, taking the long way through the kitchen and then into the bedroom. I guess I should clarify, we have two bedrooms, and one of them had been basically converted into a dungeon, we had a St. Andrews Cross, an adjustable stockade, a cage, cuffs hanging from the ceiling, a spreader bar, a strapon, blindfold, nipple clamps, dildos, vibrators, you name it. Toni lead me to the cuffs hanging from the ceiling and locked me in place, which forced me into a standing straight position with my arms above my head. "Now like I was saying... I missed you" she kissed me deeply, pushing her tongue into my mouth, a gesture I was happy to accept. I felt her C cup tits and stiff nipples push against my chest as she kissed me and before long she put a hand on my vagina and start rubbing me, causing me to moan involuntarily into my Domina's mouth. "Enjoying that aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes Mistress" I replied, moaning. She pulled her face away from mine, just enough that I couldn't reach her. She slid a finger into me, I closed my eyes and tried to lean forward but the cuffs wouldn't let me, I had no choice but to stay upright. "Please... Mistress... More..." I begged. Toni knew a single finger wasn't going to get me off but it was enough to keep me hot.

"More? Maybe later..." Toni said as she pulled her finger out of my pussy and put it in my mouth, forcing me to clean my own juices off it. She soon returned it to my pussy while pinching my right nipple with her other hand. I winced. She put a second finger in and got more aggressive, going deeper and faster, it still wasn't enough for me though, it just brought me closer to the edge, unable to go over it. Toni pushed her lips against mine, I couldn't help myself, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, she pulled back and slapped me hard, I flinched. "Control yourself" she demanded. "In fact, actually, you obviously can't be trusted to control yourself..." She walked over to the wall where most of our smaller toys were hung and grabbed a red ball gag. "Open up" she commanded, I reluctantly obeyed. She came back in front of me grabbed hold of my tits, rubbing my nipples with her thumbs. Before long she put her mouth on my right nipple, sucking and biting on it. She moved to my left one and gave it the same treatment before kneeling down and running her tongue down my abdomen and to my pussy. "Spread your legs, let me in" I complied all too eagerly. I felt her tongue dive into me, she was not shy about getting right in there, one of many aspects about my Domina that I absolutely loved. She ate me deep, it was a total mystery to me how exactly she was able to get every crevice but I was thankful she could, it felt amazing! She moved to my clit, sucking on it the way she knew drove me crazy, I damn near came right there and then.

Except she stopped.

"Aaahhhh!" I groaned in frustration through the gag. Toni sat down on the floor and leaned back, using her arms to steady herself and keeping one leg bent as she looked me in the eye with a sinister smirk.

"You want this..." I did, and she wasn't asking. She got up and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. If you've ever had a ball gag in your mouth for more than a few minutes you know that it makes you drool, and I was drooling, pretty badly. Toni came in front of me and put her face right in front of mine. "You're making a mess..." She said just before licking my chin dry... ish. She moved up to my bottom lip and licked up my built up saliva, my god it was hot. "Now... You're going to eat me out" she said as she freed me from the shackles. She quickly moved behind me and handcuffed my arms behind my back then removed the gag. "Kneel." My kneeling position pretty basic, arms behind my back, which they already were, legs together, torso upright and head down. Toni laid down in front of me in the same position as before and ordered me to eat her out. I leaned forward and pushed my face between her legs, thrusting my tongue into her hole. I heard her moan as I did my work, tasting her everywhere I could reach then turning my attention to her clit, licking it first then sucking on it.

"Oh god don't stop..." Toni moaned as she put her right leg over my back, seemingly wanting to pull me in even further. I kept going, picking up my pace as I felt her contract, she was close and I wanted to give it to her so bad. I pushed my tongue deep into her, reaching for every crevice. As I did, she grabbed me by the hair and arched her back. "Aaaahhhh, fuck! Don't stop!" I felt her fluids pushing against my upper lip as she squirted, I adjusted my head so it went into my mouth, her sweet nectar tasted so good, and I swallowed when she stopped.

After a short while, Toni got up, panting, "south face" she ordered through labored breath. I was already basically in my south face position, except my hands were bound behind my back. Toni has three strapons that she uses on me, a small one a big one and a huge one... The huge one is usually either for punishments or simply endurance exercises, the small one was for keeping me on the edge without being able to orgasm and the large one was purely for pleasure, she had put on the large one. "You did good Rachael... Here's your reward" she said as she knelt down behind me and pushed the dong into my pussy. This strapon was about perfect, it filled me up to the brim without any pain at all, I absolutely loved being fucked with it. She pushed it all the way into me, damn near causing my eyes to roll back into my head. She pulled back then pushed back in, this time with more force, then moved her hips around in a circular motion before starting to pump me more steadily, getting gradually faster and harder.

"Oooohhhhh... Mis...Tress... Please..." I couldn't even fully get the words out, this was euphoric, I didn't want it to stop, I didn't care if she made me cum until it hurt (can be done, ask me how I know) I just wanted her to keep fucking me.

"Rachael..." Toni began, "cum for me" I didn't even feel like I was close to cumming, and I don't know how or why, but whenever she told me to cum, I was suddenly right on the edge and unable to stop it. She had an affect on me, I liked to think of it as her dominating my mind as well as my body but who knows what the real reason was. In the moment though, I didn't care, I just squirted my juices on the floor between her legs. "Good girl" Toni said as she pulled me into a sitting/kneeling position by my hair. "Now lick it up."


	3. Back to Work

Chapter 3: Back to Work

* * *

Nine AM and I was just putting my purse into my locker. Today I was scheduled to start a two-part series of videos where I am captured by a man who turns me into his sex slave, today we were doing the capturing and breaking video and in a couple days we'd be doing the submission video. I headed into makeup and wardrobe where I was set to get all dolled up for the initial scene.

"Hey Rach!" called out Shayera Hol, the thrity-eight year old head of makeup and wardrobe. She was stunningly beautiful, long fiery red hair and piercing green eyes, she used to be in my shoes, doing porn videos for this same company but she retired from that role and went into more behind the scenes work, eventually moving up to be the boss of this department. Not that she hasn't been in a video or six here and there since, sometimes a scene calls for extras and instead of hiring people off the street it's easier to just use our current staff. God I can't get over how amazing she looks, I swear you could put a set of angelic wings on this woman and you'd think she was a messenger from God. Can only imagine how her career went when she was my age.

"Hey Shayera!" I said back as I walked in, beginning to take my clothes off. "What do they have me looking like for this one?"

She was looking at a clipboard as I said this. "Hm... Looks like they're going for the schoolgirl look... White thigh highs, plaid miniskirt, white button down halter, hair in pigtails... Pretty basic." She put the clipboard down and went into the walk-in closet, which was really more of a large room that had been converted into a walk-in closet that was full of sexy outfits. I finished taking off my clothes and sat down on the first chair from the closet. "They don't want much makeup so it shouldn't take me too long" she said as she walked out and put a stack of clothes on the small counter in front of the mirror. She turned the chair to face her and pulled up one for herself. "So how's Toni?"

We always had pleasant conversation, I liked when I had to come in for heavy makeup just for the company. Shayera always worked on me herself despite having four other people who could do it, no, she and I had a special relationship that we both cherished very much, strictly professional mind you. "Appeared in any videos lately?" I asked her as she applied my makeup.

"No..." She sounded somewhat disappointed. "Those days, as fun as they were, are behind me."

"Why so?"

"Well... I'm just too old for it, the body doesn't last forever you know."

"You have... An amazing body... Most teens and twenty-somethings could only dream of having a body like yours" I could see her blush slightly.

"Haha... Well I appreciate the complement Rach, but I'm almost forty, and it shows just on my face."

"There is nothing wrong with your face... You're thirty-eight and you look twenty-five." She laughed again. "Come on... You know you want to... One last ride?"

She pulled back and looked at me with a smirk, after a pause she said "If I were to come back for one last video... It would have to be with you."

I didn't hesitate. "Done! I'll get Barry to sign off on it, we're doing this!"

She laughed again. "You let me know... And I'm done, you can get dressed."

I stood up and took the stack of clothes, on top was a pair of white low-rise bikini panties with a matching bra, the stockings right under them, then the shirt and the skirt. "Now don't think you can chicken out on this... " I said as I got dressed, "I'm going to make that scene happen!"

"Let me know" Shayera said, chuckling. Now fully dressed, I sat back down so she could do my hair, not that it was hard to do, a couple high pigtails and we were done. "Oh... And don't forget this" she handed me a school backpack that a twelve year old girl might carry. "There's a couple prop books in there, should help you sell it."

The outfit they had me wearing was slightly more slutty than your typical slutty schoolgirl outfit. For one there was no way to wear the skirt so that it actually covered my panties, even having it as low as I could get it the crotch still was slightly exposed. The shirt was halter style, but the kind of halter style that stops right below my boobs, yet it had a plunging V-neck line, there was no practical way to completely cover the bra either. But whatever, none of it was supposed to stay on long anyway.

I entered the studio at the far end of the hall from the locker room, we would have to shoot the first scene where I actually get captured here because it was the only studio we had with an appropriate blue screen. It was setup like a bus stop with a bench and street sign but everything else would be added via the blue screen, no clue what they planned on adding but hey, not my department. I talked briefly with the director, he basically just told me to act innocent waiting for the bus and then act uncomfortable when Mark, the man I was shooting the scene with, came in and sat down next to me. Easy stuff.

Have you ever seen that anime Dragonball Z? You know the character Napa? Well, Mark looked just like him, as in spitting fucking image, right down to the mustache. Big and burly at six foot six and two hundred eighty pounds of chiseled muscle, his hand could fit totally around my neck, granted I'm only five foot two and one hundred pounds. The man was intimidating to say the least and so he was perfect for a villain. I had of course met with him before and got to know him, built trust and such, he's actually one of the nicest guys I've ever met. I've never worked with him but the girls who have tell me he's amazingly gentle, even more so than most other guys in porn. New meaning to the term gentle giant.

I exchanged some pleasantries with the staff and of course Mark, then it was time to begin. I took my place a few feet off set so I could walk in once we started rolling. "Action" the director said and I started walking. Once I got to the bench I put the backpack down on it and bent over at the waist to open it up, I wanted to give the cameraman a good upskirt shot. "Raven stay just like that... Kevin get in there with another camera, ground shot." The director said. I didn't break stride nor character, simply fiddling with the zipper on the backpack to let the camera guys get what they need. "Good, come back Kevin, keep going." I slowly pulled a book out of the backpack and sat down on the bench, pretending to read. A couple minutes passed by as the cameramen got shots at various angles, then it was time for Mark to come in, he approached from stage front, probably were planning to shoot a scene with him ogling me from across the road later if they haven't already but for now, he sat down next to me, uncomfortably close, or it would be if we were actually strangers at a bus stop. I stayed in character and remembered my directions, I scooted over slightly and appeared uncomfortable. Mark did a couple glances with his eyes before quickly turning and grabbing me, putting his gigantic hand over my mouth and wrapping his other arm around me. I played it up, trying to scream and struggle, even hitting him on the chest a few times, though it was like hitting a brick wall, I could try to get away from him for real and still fail. We let the struggling go on for about a minute and a half before he got up, picking me up along with him and walking off stage. "Cut, good, take ten Raven." I decided to use this break to check the script since this video was a bit more complicated than I'm used to. I didn't have any lines to memorize but was good to know what was coming. "Okay folks, studio three in five minutes" the director said.

I didn't like long breaks, so I was thankful that we were moving right along. Once everybody was all setup the rigger got to work tying me up, it was just a basic hogtie with a ball gag and setting me on a mattress with a stage setup to look like an abandoned warehouse. Still with all my clothes on, I laid down on my right side on a mattress on the floor. "Action" the director said. In the beginning of this scene I was supposed to struggle against the hogtie, and struggle I did. Beginning to drool I wiggled and shifted and moved as much as I could as the cameraman got footage. Once he set back up on the stand Mark walked on stage fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. He knelt down on one knee and looked me in the eye, running his finger down my left arm.

"So... Ready to have some fun?" He asked rhetorically. I looked at him with a horrified expression and shook my head. "Well you better get ready fast..." He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me up, subtly using his other arm to lift me so there was little strain on my neck, probably couldn't even tell from the camera's perspective. He positioned me in my sitting position then put his finger right in my face. "You stay like that, don't you move!" He commanded. I cowered, playing the helpless and terrified victim. He knelt down again and ripped open my shirt, then pulled out a pocket knife and put it right in my face.

The level of trust anybody who partakes in BDSM puts in their partners is astronomically high. I was tied up and gagged and even if I wasn't I had no chance of fighting off the monster of a man that Mark was, and the knife he had was real, it had to be real because he was going to use it to cut my clothes off. We had discussed that prior to this shoot.

He slid the knife between my boobs, sharp edge facing away from me of course, then pulled it away from me, cutting my bra and exposing my tits. He then put the knife away and started groping them. I didn't know what it looked like from the camera, but Mark was amazingly soft on them, I'm sure he was making it look like he was being rough, I know I was making it look that way, but in reality the massage he was giving my chest was almost sensual it was so gentle. Several minutes passed of him feeling up my tits before he started pinching my nipples, if you could call it pinching. Of course I made it look like I was in a lot of pain but as he twisted my nipples I certainly wasn't registering any pain, really would love to know how he managed to be so soft while looking like he's being so hard.

He pushed me down so I was laying on my back and got the knife again, he cut off my skirt and threw it off stage, then crawled on top of me, putting his hand on my jaw, his thumb and pointer finger each taking a cheek. "You a virgin?" He asked, my character was so I nodded in the affirmative while keeping up the shakes. "Not after today..." He said, I shook my head, frivolously begging him not to rape me. "Oh it's happening."

"No, please..." I said through the gag, unlikely you could fully understand it. He took his hand off my face and slid it down the front of my panties, running his index finger right across my clit. Of course I struggled against it but there wasn't much I could do. He rubbed my pussy only a little bit harder than he had massaged my boobs, it was enough for me to feel the pleasure but nothing even close to enough to make me orgasm. He slid a finger into my waterfall of a vagina and felt around inside. Me, loving it while acting like I hated it didn't even notice him pull out and wipe his finger on my face, leaving a trail of my own juice.

Eventually, the director ended the scene, telling Mark to simply get up and walk off stage to give some closure footage. "Good, let's take ten people" the director said as the rigger cut me loose from the rope I still had the shirt and bra on so I simply took the tattered garments off as well as my shoes, I knew I would be starting the next scene dressed like this (panties and thigh-highs) anyway.

I walked over to Mark and started talking to him, it had occurred to me that I have not seen him naked yet, or even his cock, so I asked him to show it to me. He agreed, unzipped and holy Azerath he had a child's forearm packed into those jeans. Ten inches easy and a nice, proportionate girth, I almost had an orgasm just seeing it. "You know..." I began, forcing myself out of the trance I was in seeing his cock. "You can be rough with me" I wasn't simply giving permission, I was asking him to.

"Oh I don't think you want me to be rough" He laughed as he put his dick away.

"Think I can't take it?" I mocked, flirting with him.

He smiled and shrugged "Well... Honestly..."

I opened my mouth wide at his suggestion, I wasn't offended, but found it pretty funny. "Oh, okay, now you're going to have to be rough with me!" I insisted.

He laughed, "Raven, I don't think..." I interrupted him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"I wasn't asking" I smirked at him and after a pause, he smirked back. Hell yes, I might not be able to walk for a few days but god dammit he was going to use me, not just play a part but legit use me, and I love being used.

"Okay Raven, we're ready to start." I got up on stage, the mattress had been removed and now there was a set of cuffs hanging from the ceiling by chains, much like at home. I put the ball gag back on and let the rigger cuff me up. "Action." So began the struggling, still being that damsel in distress, as per usual the cameraman got footage from all over and then Mark walked on stage.

He walked behind me and leaned over, "I am going to break you" he said before walking back in front of me. "I am going to turn you into my personal whore" he grabbed both of my boobs and squeezed, and it hurt, he let go and slapped my pussy hard enough to make me jump, even though I knew he was going to do it. He pulled out the knife again and cut off my panties, then walked behind me and gave me a hard smack on my ass, which was still tender from the previous night with Toni. I was starting to think that maybe I shouldn't have told him to be rough, but it certainly made playing that terrified captive role easy.

Mark now had a flogger and was looming over me with it, I knew was going to be going to town on my ass with it, and possibly other areas too. Yeah, telling him to be rough was a mistake.

He smacked me with the flogger once and I was already seeing stars, he smacked me again and I cried out in pain, he did it a third time and I was shedding tears.

I know it may seem bad, but this was not a violation of trust, I asked for this and as painful as it might have been, it wasn't more than I could handle, though it was right on the border. I was still perfectly safe and could end the scene at any moment, but I didn't want to.

I don't know how many times he hit me, but I knew my makeup was running and my ass was completely numb. The shaking I was doing was real and I couldn't stop it, still, I could take more. "You're tougher than you look" Mark said "but I said I was going to break you, and I am." He pushed my legs apart with his feet and gave me a swift smack right on the pussy with the flogger and good lord did it hurt. I instantly closed my legs back up and screamed. "Nope, spread those legs" I shook my head in refusal, after a pause, Mark spoke again, "fine. we'll do it the hard way."

He retrieved a spreader bar with cuffs on each end, he locked my ankles into it, forcing me to keep my legs spread, he even went so far as to secure the bar to the stage to limit my mobility even further. He stepped in front of me and whipped my pussy again, I tried to get away but I was nearly immobilized. He hit me again as I shrieked in pain and tried desperately to get away. The beating continued for a much shorter amount of time than it seemed like but I know by the time it was over my entire lower body felt like it was on pins and needles.

Mark took the ball gag off me and lifted my head to look him in the eye. "Please... No more... I'll do whatever you want" I meekly begged, I was only partially acting at this point. He released me from the spreader bar and the hanging cuffs then handcuffed my arms behind my back and forced me to my knees. He unzipped his pants and out came that gigantic dick he had.

"Open your mouth" he ordered. I obeyed and he roughly shoved himself down my throat, causing me to gag. "Take it, whore" he said as he backed off "come on, suck it." I loosened up and forced myself to relax, beaten, bruised and now being force-fed a giant cock was why I took this job, yes, I was enjoying it. The forced blowjob went on and on, with Mark sometimes forcing himself deep in but mostly he just kept it pleasant for both of us. He pulled out and started jerking himself off. "Keep your mouth open slut" he commanded, I did as I looked up at his towering figure, eagerly anticipating his climax. After a few seconds, he began to moan and a streak of cum graced my face starting above my right eye, going down my right cheek and ending below the left side of my chin. Another streak, much smaller and planted right on and around my open mouth. Then the mother load, hitting the bridge of my nose and quickly spreading to both my cheeks, running down my face. Once he was done, Mark walked off stage and let the cameraman do his job.

"Cut."


End file.
